


Worth It

by jessica988



Category: Frozen (2013), Kristanna - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kristanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessica988/pseuds/jessica988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna misses Kristoff. Kristoff misses Anna. All Anna wants is for him to get his big nappy butt home and someone to explain why the door is unlocked..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

“Tell me again why you had to go on this trip?” Anna whined as she came to a stop at the red light. She heard Kristoff chuckle on the other end of the line.

 

“Because I didn’t have a choice, Feistypants, they needed me for this one.”

 

Anna groaned, “But you’ve been gone for _forever_.” 

 

“Anna, it’s only been 2 weeks.”

 

“Feels like forever.” He laughed again as the light turned green.

 

“It’s my last trip, I think you can survive.”

 

“I barely survived when you were gone before.” She said with a smirk.

 

“How do you think I feel? At least you have Sven.”

 

Anna giggled, “I won’t lie, when he doesn’t kick or whack me with his tail, he makes a great snuggle buddy.” She paused. “Plus he does smell like you.”

 

Kristoff was silent for a moment. “Are you insinuating that I smell like a dog?”

 

She smiled, holding back a laugh.

 

“Maybe.”

 

“HEY!” She laughed, and felt her heart ache as she listened to him do the same. God she missed him. She turned on her blinker, a comfortable silence coming between them as she waited to turn.

 

“So,” Came his voice, and she could tell he was smiling. “What are you wearing today?”

 

“Kristoff.”

 

“What? I’m just curious.”

 

 She giggled. “I’m actually wearing your favorite dress today.” A devilish grin growing on her face,

 

“The green one?”

 

“Mhmmm.”

 

“With the brown belt?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“And those cute little sandals of yours?”

 

Anna giggled. “That’s the one.” She turned; she was almost home, thank _God._

 

“And is your hair up or down today?”

 

“I went for your favorite style actually.” She heard him moan, and couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“You sound gorgeous.  Especially if you’re smiling that beautiful smile of yours.”

 

She frowned. “You know I hardly smile when you’re gone.” She heard him sigh, “I fake it till I make it most days. I doubt anyone really notices, except for Elsa of course.”

 

“You could always think about me.” Anna bit her lip,

 

“I usually do smile,” she paused, “for a moment. Then I remember that you’re gone and…” She didn’t need to finish.

 

“I know it’s hard Anna, but we’ll get through this. I promise, when I get home, it’ll be worth it. All of it.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.”

 

 

“What you thinking about for dinner?”

 

Anna sighed, eyeing the familiar road that led to home. She turned on her blinker,

 

“I don’t know. I was thinking Chinese maybe. I don’t feel like cooking.”

 

“You never do.” He chuckled; she smiled. “What about Italian? That’s always your favorite.”

 

“Oooo that does sound good.”

 

“Cheese Ravioli.”

 

“My favorite.”

 

“With a little side salad.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“And tons of breadsticks.”

 

“Now you’re making me hungry.” They laughed,

 

“Yeah, I can practically hear your stomach growling over the phone.”

 

“Shut up.” They laughed again as she turned onto the familiar street. It was the home stretch. “I wish you were here.”

 

“Me too, Anna. But I will be soon, then we won’t have to worry about these anymore.”

 

“Yeah.” She sighed as she turned into the driveway, the small red house sat welcomingly in front of her.

 

“Anna?”

 

“Yeah?” She parked the car and turned the keys.

 

“I love you.” She smiled,

 

“I love you too. Now hurry up and get home.” She listened to him chuckle once more.

 

“Yes mame.”

 

She giggled.

 

“I’ll talk to you tonight?”

 

“As always.” Anna smiled,

 

“Alright, love you.”

 

“Love you too.” And with a click, he was gone. She looked at her phone, smiling weakly at the smiling, brown-eyed face that looked at her. He had warned her that with this job, trips would be happening, but she didn’t think it would be so many. The trips varied from being gone for either days or sometimes weeks at a time, and it was torturous. Anna wanted him there holding her at night, kissing her when she got home, watching movies hand in hand; she just wanted him home.

 

When he had told her about this trip, she had been less than thrilled. Looking at him, she could already feel the tears stinging her eyes. But he had assured her it that it was the last one. He had convinced his bosses to let this be the final one, but that had also meant he had to stick to a desk job, something she knew he didn’t like. Kristoff had told her time and again that it didn’t matter; as long as there was even a job he didn’t mind it. He just wanted her happy, and if that meant him downgrading a bit, then he could handle it.

 

It wasn’t like the downgrading was really a bad thing. Anna’s teaching job paid well enough, and Kristoff’s job helped too, she just hated that she got to do what she loved when he couldn’t. It was a struggle, but she knew there was no arguing with him. She had tried once to retaliate against his choice by bringing it up one night while watching one of their favorite shows, and that had only ended in tears and screams, hugs and kisses, and a bit of make up sex; the issue never did get resolved though. So, she let him do it, realizing that he really was happy and okay with his choice, so she should be too.

 

Now, if only he could hurry up and get home.

 

After managing to get her workbag (filled with random drawings from her class and piles of homework needed to be graded) and purse out of the car, without any of the contents falling out, she headed towards the house. Fumbling with her keys, she managed to fit them into the keyhole, turned the key, pushed and slammed right into the door.

 

Anna took a step back, eyeing the door curiously. She turned the handle; it was locked. If she had just locked the door, that meant…

 

“The door was unlocked?” Anna blinked rapidly, trying to remember if she had left it unlocked when she left that morning. Turning the keys again, she pushed the door open warily. She hesitated, peered in, and then took a step inside. Everything seemed just how she left it: the lamp was still on, the TV was off, and the couch seemed untouched, and nothing overall seemed disturbed. Still unsure of what was going on she pushed the door shut with her foot. Then, she noticed the silence.

 

“Sven?” He always greeted her at the door with his tail wagging uncontrollably, his tongue hanging out, and his bark echoing out into the street.

 

He always greeted her. _Always._

 

Yet, there was no Sven in sight. Her heart racing a bit, she placed her bags slowly to the floor.

 

“Sven?” She called again, hearing nothing but silence once more. If someone was in the house, she needed a weapon. Eyeing the closet under the stairs, she quietly walked to it, opened it and grabbed the closest thing she could: a broom. Gripping it tightly, she eyed the kitchen. It was then that she noticed a soft glow radiating from it; her heart sped up. Unsure of what exactly she would find, she walked to the kitchen, broom raised, ready to strike. She pressed against the wall next to the entrance of the kitchen, listening for any sign of life in the house. It was then she heard a soft squeak, as though a shoe had just moved against the floor. She held her breath, realizing someone was in the house. Knowing her moment of adrenaline and courage was soon about to falter, Anna took a deep breath, closed her eyes and jumped around the entrance.

 

“SURPRISE!”

 

WHACK!

 

“OW!” She opened her eyes, to find Kristoff standing in front of her (well, kneeling now) and rubbing his head.

 

“Kristoff?” She gasped, dropping the broom. “Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. The door was unlocked—“

 

“I thought I would surprise you.“

 

“And Sven wasn’t here—“

 

“I put him out back.”

 

“And I saw a light and I just--” She stopped as he stood, still rubbing his head. He looked down at her; oh she had missed those brown eyes. He smirked at her,

 

“You got quite a swing Feistypants.” He chuckled, “And I was right, you look absolutely gorgeous.”

 

She giggled, until it dawned on her that he was here, in front of her, back from the trip, a solid week and a half early. She squealed with realization and jumped into his arms, burying her head into his neck as silent tears began to form. No words were said, none were really needed; they just stood there holding the other tightly as though if they let go, the other would disappear. Anna took a deep breath, taking in the sweet smell of his Axe deodorant and his hair gel and…

 

“What’s that smell?” She asked quietly. He chuckled and put her back down.

 

“Remember when I asked what you wanted for dinner?”

 

She furrowed her brow, “Yeah…”

 

“Well,” He took a step back, revealing the kitchen table.

 

Two candles were placed in the middle of the table, explaining the soft glow she had seen in the living room. A deep pan filled with ravioli sat near the candles while a bowl of garden salad partnered it near by. There was also a basket of bread, a bottle of Anna’s favorite wine and two sparkling wine glasses. Sitting in what Anna guessed was her plate, was a bouquet of her favorite flowers: Sunflowers. Anna couldn’t help but gasp at the sight.

 

“Kristoff.” She could feel tears forming in her eyes, “Oh, Kristoff, it’s wonderful.” She turned and kissed him, twining her fingers into his hair at the back of his neck as he cupped her face. She wanted more, oh she definitely wanted more, but something told her to wait.

 

Dinner went by quickly. Anna smelled and hugged her flowers, adoring them greatly, Kristoff couldn’t help laugh as she downed majority of the breadsticks. Anna laughing historically at the face Kristoff made when he accidentally bit into a pepper hidden in the salad. Both laughing at the other when they both ended up dropping sauce or ravioli onto themselves, mostly because the wine had began to make nearly everything funny; it was overall perfect. Well, not yet anyway.

 

Kristoff smiled at Anna, fidgeting with the reason he had come home early in his pocket.

 

“Nope. That’s it, I can’t eat anymore.” She proclaimed. “I am officially stuffed.”

 

He chuckled, “I’ve never understood how you could down so much. I mean where does it all go?”

 

Anna laughed and patted her stomach, “Elsa says I must have two stomachs.”

 

He chuckled again, “I believe her.” He said, he gripped the velvety box, “Hey…uh…why don’t you go look out the window for me and see if Sven’s okay. Last thing we need is him escaping.”

 

“Yeah, we don’t need that.” Anna pushed away from the table, and brushed past him to the back door and peered outside. “He seems okay. He is chasing his tail, as usual so no worries there.”

 

“Good.” Came Kristoff’s voice. Anna watched Sven chase after his tail for a moment and then heard a soft cough.

 

She turned, and there on his knees, was Kristoff holding a box in his hand. She gaped at him,

 

“Kristoff? What--?”

 

“Remember when I said I would make it worth it?” She nodded. “I always keep my promises don’t I?” She nodded again, words escaping her.

 

“Anna, I know these past two years have been hell for you and I know you have hated every moment that I am gone. Hell, it has been miserable for me too. I hated being alone, I hated being without you; but it was all worth it knowing I would get to come home to you. Every night alone, every lonely plane ride, every boring dinner, every excruciatingly long meeting; it was all worth it. You, Anna, are worth every bit of it because I love you; with all my heart and soul, I love you. You have broken me and made me into someone I never thought I would become. I know being with me has been bumpy and rough but I hope you think it is worth it too. So, Anna,” He opened the box, “will you do me the honor becoming Mrs. Bjorgman?”

 

Anna gaped at him, tears stinging her eyes. Her heart was racing, her head was foggy; from the wine or the proposal she wasn’t sure. But she knew one thing. She knew that he was right.

 

She let out a sob, a happy sob, and nodded, clutching at her chest.

 

“Yes.” She whispered. “Oh my gosh, YES!” She cried. He beamed at her, standing as she ran into his arms.

 

All of the pain of being alone while he was gone, all of the sleepless nights of cuddling with Sven, all of the crying and worrying she had endured, all the late night phone calls, the sad goodbyes, the yearning for his hand to hold hers, for him to kiss her, to hug her, to be with her; it was all worth it knowing he was coming back to her. Back to take her to dinner, to take her on random trips, to hold her hand, to hold her, to love her, to be with her. He was worth it, all of it, and she wouldn’t change it for the world.

 


End file.
